Persona 4 Shadow Hunters
by PerfectWasabi
Summary: Set Ten years after persona 4 and arena. The shadow hunter academy is now ready for the finals but strange events happen and a two high schoolers must awaken and fight with there personas Rated m for later chapters. Uses mainly OC's with cameos of others


A/N: this is my first story so please rate and review this chapter isn't finished yet so stay tuned

i don't own anything persona except for my characters/OC's

Persona 4: Shadow Hunters

Chapter 1

Shadow Hunter Finals

It was a normal day at the Shadow Hunter Academy. The halls were bustling with students clamoring to their next class.

"Damn it", A young boy whispered, his fist pounded on the green painted rusty locker, "This is the third time my locker is stuck this month."

This boys name was Makoto Ichihaba. The young seventeen year old boy with short buzz cut hair let out a moan of disagreement and frustration.

"The first day of the final exams and I'm still having trouble with my locker.", The boy said under his breath as he sauntered to the office. He held his head down trying to block out the world around him and thought about the days to come.

"The first day was the knowledge or written exam", he thought as he advanced towards the office, "The second day is the physical exam and team announcement ceremony. The final three days are reserved for the willpower exam."

The written and physical exams would be easy and the team announcement ceremony didn't have a grade so he didn't have to worry about that. But, the willpower exam is what Makoto really feared. Only a select few students can pass the willpower exam and gain the special power that every student has been learning for the past four years in the SHA. Makoto arrived at the office and waited for one of the staff to notice his presence.

"Um...Hello?", he asked finally gaining their attention. One of the staff members, the young twenty-two year old blonde nurse, walked over to Makoto from the end of the small room. It was the school's nurse, Misao.

"What's wrong honey?", Nurse Misao raised her hand to Makoto's forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"No, Nurse Misao, I can't get into my locker...", Makoto said looking down, "...again." Nurse Misao nodded, understanding what he needed, she walked over to the key rack by the other resident of the room. She grabbed the universal locker key and handed it to Makoto.

"Now, remember to return this by the end of the day.", she told Makoto, "Oh, could you also do me a favor?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Makoto answered back politely.

"Could you please escort Miss Takebura back to her class?", She asked. Makoto looked past her to the other resident of the room it was his best friend, Haru Takebura, a sixteen year old with forearm length black hair that was always in either a bun or pigtails. Haru wore a normal school uniform accented with a red tie and a pin on each shoulder, the left one being a pin of her favorite colors purple and pink in a tie dye pattern and the right one being a pin of a panda face. Haru got of the table and walked over to Makoto.

"Lets go", she said pulling on his arm to show she didn't want to be any more late for class than she already was.

"Nice to see you too", Makoto answered back opening the office doors for her ,"Oh. Hey did you hear that a Shadow Hunter Representative is coming in tomorrow? Some woman named Satonaka."

Haru just walked ahead not paying attention to her friend who rambled on. They made it to their class, class 3-C. Makoto opened the door and went to his seat, while Haru gave their teacher, , the pass Nurse Misao had given her and explained why Makoto was late as well.

"Alright, now that our entire class is present we can start reviewing for finals", Mr. Nakuraba said standing up from his desk and starting the day's lesson on the upcoming tests

The rest of the day went on, reviewing for the upcoming tests was all Makoto and Haru heard. Soon the day was over and the three o'clock bell announced that the students could leave for home. Makoto got up from his desk and stretched while Haru at the desk next to his gathered her things.

"Do you want to study tonight? My parents are going to be out all night." Haru told Makoto.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea?" Makoto whispered ,"Remember the last time we studied together?"

Haru looked at him without emotion, "I remember perfectly, but this time I invited Kenta."

Makoto returned the emotionless stare.

"Who's Kenta?" , he said.

"Kenta Yutaka, is the boy who sits in front of you in fourth hour...Oh look at the time we need to leave and I have errands to run. Meet me at my place at five, ok." Haru said running out the classrooms door.

Makoto agreed and left the school as well thinking more and more about the up and coming days.

"Will I be able to pass all three tests?", He thought to himself, "I'm not sure, I'm so nervous. I can't let Haru down not like last time."

Makoto perfectly remembered "last time".

Two Years Ago

Makoto knocked on the large wooden door in front of him.

"Coming!", a girls voice rang through the house

Haru answered the door, "Welcome to my house, Makoto! Please make yourself at home."

Makoto entered the house, amazed at how expensive everything looked. The house itself looked normal on the outside but, once inside it took a turn for the better. It looked like a palace, the floors were imported tiles from Europe, the high ceilings held gold plated chandeliers and the everywhere you looked there was expensive decor from around the world that was beautifully arranged.

"Wow! I know you said you were loaded but, I didn't think you were this loaded!", Makoto half drooled half gaped at the furnishings inside the house. Haru lead him through the house to the kitchen. Oddly enough the kitchen resemble a normal kitchen in every way. No expensive appliances or tile work, just a normal kitchen.

"My mom didn't want a huge expensive kitchen so she got a small normal one instead." Haru explained seeing Makoto's surprised face, "Oh I forgot my homework upstairs. Wait here I'll be right back."

Haru left leaving Makoto in the normal kitchen.

Makoto turned hearing steps coming from the hall behind him.

"Well Well Well, Who's this handsome young boy?", A woman no younger than twenty said. The woman was wearing a traditional nurses outfit, cut a little to short and a little to tight in the chest area, "I'm Yuzuka Takebura, Haru's older sister. Who might you be?", She said seductively stroking Makoto's arms and chest.

"U-Um, M-M-Makoto Ichihaba", Makoto stuttered.

"Well, Makoto Ichihaba, what do you say we have a little fun", Yuzuka whispered in Makoto's ear before gently placing her lips on his.

"I'm back, sorry for the wai-", Haru stopped in her tracks, "YUZUKA! GET OFF HIM!"

Yuzuka's and Makoto's lips parted and Yuzuka looked at her sister, "You really need to learn to share", Yuzuka said before going past Haru and presumably up to her room.

"I'm sorry, Haru", Makoto said blushing at Haru.

Haru mumbled something incoherent to Makoto.

"Sorry, what did you say?", Makoto asked.

"Get out of my house", Haru said tears streaming down her cheeks, " Just get out I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Makoto just looked at her and decided it was for the best that he leave. Makoto reached the front door and took one more look towards the kitchen, he was now able to hear Haru sobbing. He heard a noise from the stairs and looked up. There at the top of the stairs was Yuzuka clad in nothing but a towel. Yuzuka simply gave Makoto a wink before dropping the towel to the floor. Makoto saw everything he needed to see and everything he didn't need to see, he ran out of the house and to his house as well, nose bleeding the entire time.

Present

It was five Makoto stood in front of the familiar wooden door and knocked. Makoto waited patiently for Haru to open the door.

"It's open!", Haru yelled from inside the house. Makoto reached for the doorknob and twisted it. He entered the still familiar lobby of Haru's house.

"Where in the kitchen.", a male voice said coming from the hallway. Makoto slowly walked to the kitchen Haru and another person were sitting at the dining table. The other person was tan skinned with spiked up blonde hair. His name was Kenta Yutaka.

"So you carry the two over here and times the seven by x.", Kenta explained as Makoto took a seat next to Haru. Kenta continued to explain the math lesson to Haru while Makoto listened as well. Makoto mentally left the study session and wandered to thoughts about the finals coming up. The first final usually consisted of a cumilative test on everything from math to science and a few questions about the so called, "Power" ,some of the teachers have. The second test consisted of simple running and strength exercises. Then the scores from the two tests would be counted and teams of four would be chosen according to the scores they got. The third and final test, the willpower test, was the test Makoto worried about the most, none of the teachers were allowed to say anything about it, but the students that did pass, gained something great and mysterious. Haru knocked Makoto out of his mental escape by throwing a book at his head.

"Ow", Makoto whined, "What was that for?"

Haru looked at him with a frown on her face, "Maybe because you're staring off into space while me and Kenta are studying", she said going back to her science. Kenta went back to helping her and Makoto sat there staring at his homework.

"Well, it's nice to see that two young handsome boys are here to see me", Yuzuka said from the kitchen doorway while Makoto and Kenta turned to see who was talking, "Oh and Makoto's back for some more fun. And who might you be?" Yuzuka looked normal, she was wearing a sundress and sandals.

"Kenta Yutaka. You must Haru's slut of a sister, Yuzuka", Kenta said blankly.

"Listen here you little shit, I'm a full fledged nurse, one of the only ones qualified to carry hypodermic needles with herself at all times. So, unless you want a needle sticking out of your neck I suggest you never call me a slut ever again", Yuzuka said grabbing Makoto and dragging him towards the front door. Makoto tried to fight his way out of Yuzuka's death grip but to no avail.

"Great now she's mad at me again", Makoto said as he was being dragged up the stairs.

"Don't worry she's not mad she just doesn't like you as much as she use to", Yuzuka answered back still dragging Makoto along. She reached her door and searched her pocket. She found the key and unlocked her bedroom door. Makoto got worried and fought a little harder to try and not enter her room.

"Jesus, kid i'm not going to rape you I just want your help with something not related to sex", Yuzuka said letting go of Makoto and walking over to her desk ,"Besides, you're to young for me anyways." Makoto took a few steps into her room and was shocked. The room looked less of a sluts room and more of a princesses room. The walls were pink and the carpet was a light shade of red. Yuzuka's bed was a four post bed with a pink mosquito net draped over it to look like a princess' bed. Her dresser help pictures, each dated from when they were taken. Makoto noticed that as the years went by Haru was seen less and less in the pictures.

"Come here", Yuzuka commanded, pointing at the computer monitor ,"This is what I need your help with." Yuzuka's computer screen showed many pictures some of students from Makoto's school and some of Haru. Makoto realized one thing about all of the pictures. The students were all in areas of the town that they normally wouldn't go. Some of the students were at the peer and place that most students wouldn't go. Haru was in many of the pictures some ranging from her being in trees to others such as her being on the roof of the school.

"These have to be fake", Makoto said ,"I mean why would Haru go to the school's roof?"

"I'm not sure myself", Yuzuka answered shutting her computer down ,"But i'm pretty sure it has something to do with the strange occurrences in town."

"What strange occurrences?", Makoto asked staring at Yuzuka.

"Pets disappearing, People have been missing for weeks at a time only to reappear with the same behavior the pictures showed, and there's been reports of monsters roaming the streets at night.", Yuzuka explained. Makoto just stared at her disappearing pets, people going missing then reappearing what could it all mean? Then there's the fact of the opposed monsters roaming the streets. Makoto couldn't believe what he heard, that is until a door slammed downstairs.

"Dammit!", Yuzuka said ,"It's happening again!" Yuzuka ran out of her room and down the stairs flinging open the front door to see Haru sheepishly walk towards town. Makoto ran after Yuzuka as they chased Haru who somehow managed to stay ahead of them. Makoto and Yuzuka followed Haru down an alley that lead to the back of the school. A ladder was positioned to allow anyone to climb up onto the rooftops. Haru began climbing followed by Yuzuka and Makoto. When they reached the roof Haru was standing in the middle of the roof. Yuzuka and Makoto stopped in their tracks, small dark spheres orbited Haru as she chanted some unknown language. The dark spheres one by one zoomed towards Haru's body, each of them being absorbed and Haru's voice was getting louder and more demonic as each sphere was absorbed. Yuzuka made the first move, she brandished a switchblade and started sprinting towards Haru. Haru turned and stared at Yuzuka who stopped running. Haru let out a demonic scream and knocked Yuzuka off her feet and over the edge of the school's roof. Yuzuka landed in a nearby bush and was knocked unconscious. Makoto was speechless. He couldn't tell if the Haru that was standing in front of him was really Haru. Makoto couldn't move, he was frozen in place just like Yuzuka was before being knocked off the building. Haru turned to Makoto, her body had begun to dissipate into a black smoke like cloud. She started to float towards Makoto, the smoky cloud leaving a trail of black tar like sludge behind on the roof.

"Makoto", Haru's disembodied head whispered, " Come over here. Let me help you." Makoto couldn't speak or move. He was good as dead, but a sudden gust of wind blew him off his feet. He covered his eyes to protect them. When he opened them he saw it. A giant humanoid, roughly the size of a small house. It looked like a bipedal gray wolf. It was clearly female. It had metal adornments placed all over its body, each of them giving off small electrical shocks.

"Hounditz! Go!" ,A voice yelled behind Makoto, it was Yuzuka. She had just rejoined the battle. Her eyes glowed the same color as the giant wolf. Makoto noted its name, Hounditz, just as it speed forward with a flurry of claw swipes and electrical blasts all aimed at Haru who had lost all human traits and was now a cloud of smoke with many menacing faces inside it.


End file.
